herofandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Crusade
The Argent Crusade is a faction that was created from the union of the Argent Dawn and The Knights Of the Silver Hand. This order was formed after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. Tirion Fordring assumed the position of leadership from the Argent Dawn and with this new Authority, merged it with the Knights of the Silver Hand into the Argent Crusade. The purpose of this organization was to use it's combine power to fight against the Lich King and finally defeat him to save Azeroth. After the Lich King's defeat, the organization sought to restore the plague lands of Northern Lorderon. Membership The organization has been formed by Tirion Fordring, who personally hand-picked paladins to hopefully avoid detection from the forces of the Scourge mostly the Cult of The Dammed. Additionally this organization included races from the horde such as the Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Tauren, and the Blood Elves alongside the races of the Alliance. Founding Of The Argent Crusade The Argent Crusade was formed after a confrontation called the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel in which the new Leader of the Knights of The Silver Hand, Tirion Fordring acquired the purified sword, Ashbringer. During that time, he resumed leadership of the reborn Knights of The Silver Hand and united two factions one of them called the Argent Dawn for the fight against the Lich King. In order to fight against the Lich King, Tirion needed to recruit members of the Horde by first uniting with them and temporarily put an end to its conflict with the Alliance. Despite having a symbol that represents the organization, several members from the Argent Dawn still wear their symbols on their clothing or by showing the Argent Dawn's Tabbard. Assault On IceCrown To make the attack on Icecrown successful, Tirion hosted a tournament called the "Argent Tournament" and invited both factions, the Alliance and the Horde. The sole purpose was to create a small squad of great warriors who were victorious from both factions so they could be able to invade Icecrown and defeat the Lich King without having enormous casualties. Despite rising tensions between the leaders of the factions mostly from King Varian and Garrosh Hellscream, the champions of both factions were able to succeed the trials and defeat one of the Lich King's most powerful minions: Anu'barak and a small assault group was formed led by Tirion himself. Fall Of The Lich King After fighting through so many minions and lieutenants of the Lich King, they were finally able to confront the Lich King. After the Lich King slayed the adventurers and began to revive them, Tirion used his last strength to destroy Frostmorne which critically weakened the Lich King and after a long battle the Lich King fell and Arthas died. In the Aftermath, the Crusade and the Adventurers along with their allies succeeded in ending the war with the Lich King. After The Death of The Lich King After the confrontation with the Lich King, the Argent Crusade began increasing their presence in the Plaugelands and successfully took back many territories formerly held by the now disbanded Argent Dawn and from the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The crusade managed to team up with other factions to help heal the plagued lands from their current state. Currently, they are now watching Sylvannas, the leader of the Forsaken. Gallery ArgentCrusade.jpg ac crusade.png Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Knights Category:Protectors Category:Organizations Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Dwarves Category:Elves Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:War Heroes Category:Magic Category:Arthurian